Bad Day
by stainedglasshorse
Summary: Brief songfic based off the Fuel song of the same name. B&B with a little Sully, but you'll still like it. Promise!


_This is a random songfic that would not leave me alone. It started out as a full blown songfic and then I just felt the need to continue it in her point of view… I'm still not sure if I agree with that idea or not. Also…sorry to any Sully fans but I just never saw the chemistry there so I felt the need to do some bashing, hehe. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!_

**Title: Bad Day**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Mild Brennan/Sully (not in a good way) and some Booth/Brennan**

**Song: Bad Day – Fuel**

_I don't own the song (that belongs to Fuel) or the characters (Fox/Hart Hanson/blah blah blah). Please don't sue me. I'm a poor college kid. Thanks!_

* * *

He cringed as he listened to her banging around in the bathroom. He knew she had her moments but lately they just seemed to be rolled up into one angry tirade…directed towards him. He put on a brave face but it wore on him, relentlessly. He was FBI too, he knew the pressures and torments of the job but apparently she was certain he only pushed some papers around and had no emotional cases. He had tried arguing with her but it only made her worse, so instead when he heard the bathroom door open he quieted his breath and closed his eyes until he felt her tiptoe out of the bedroom.

_Had a bad day again_

_She said I would not understand_

_She left a note and said, "I'm sorry I had a bad day again"_

He looked at the note on the counter once more as he took a swig from his coffee mug. He grimaced as the scalding liquid burned his throat and went back to the scrap of paper in front of him. Those eight words accurately summed up the last few months of his existence. She never had good days anymore, not even good moments- she was never happy. It was always a bad day, a bad case, a bad anything that got her out of interacting with him. His cell phone's shrill ring broke the silence and startled him. He answered it without looking at the caller id. "Sullivan."

_She spilled her coffee, broke her shoelace_

_Smeared the lipstick on her face_

_Slammed the door and said, "I'm sorry I had a bad day again"_

He pasted a smile on his face as he heard the door slam. The walls rattled in protest and he heard her angry muttering before he saw her round the corner. She glared for a moment before softening her gaze and attempting a smile. It barely passed as anything more than a shadow of her former grin however and it never reached her eyes. She looked dull and empty, as if she was putting on a façade. Which he reckoned, she probably was.

"Hey Sully" she almost whispered. Her gaze betrayed her emotions though; he could see the anger and tension burning her aqua eyes. Those eyes that he got lost in, that held everything from lust to sadness to confusion and everything in between.

With a sigh he looked up to her and said the words he had been dreading for some time now. "Tempe, I think we need to talk"

_And she swears there's nothing wrong_

_I hear her playing that same old song_

_She puts me off and puts me on_

He took one last swig of his drink, the alcohol burning a path through his torso before he slaps a bill down and trudges through the doors. He surveys the unfamiliar surroundings, taking in the new atmosphere. It wasn't his usual bar, because his bar was incidentally her bar and couldn't stand to be there right. Not now, not ever again. This was a bar a buddy of his recommended, he would have to thank Mark for the suggestion. Standing in the cold for a moment he looks up to the sky and tries to convince himself he did the right thing. With that conviction fresh on his mind he hails a cab and is confused when the driver asks for his destination. He finally decides and tells the cabbie- "Dulles Airport."

B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B-B&B

She wasn't sure why she did it.

Actually that's a lie; she had known that her so called relationship with Sully wasn't working out for months now. She knew it was over but had been too lazy to end things with him. With a bitter smile she laughed and downed another shot. She had been miserable lately, and taking it all out on Sully. It was a testament to his patience that he lasted as long as he had.

She had come home and sensed something was different about his mood. It put her on edge and when he told her they had to talk she knew that the time to end their connection had come.

Insults were thrown, mostly towards him and accusations were made, mostly towards her. In the end the result was the same, they were broken up and he was leaving. She should be relieved; after all, it was done. Her mind kept circling around one accusation he made, it had her lost and confused.

"_**You are never home and when you are here its like living with the grinch" he spat at her angrily. "Hell I don't even feel like I have a girlfriend anymore. You're with Booth more than me and hey….hopefully he's getting more from you than I am!"**_

That was of course when she found herself launching a paperweight at his head, taking satisfaction as it connected with the target and watching his face contort in surprise and pain.

She forced her mind back to important part of that statement. Booth. She was tired of dancing around her feelings for him. Her extra time with him had only reinforced the fact that her feelings went past those of partners and they both knew it.

The bells on the door announced a new arrival to the bar and looking over she felt a grin invade her face.

"Booth! Over here" she called heavily. Once she was certain he was heading in her direction she signaled the bartender and ordered another round. Looking up at his knowing gaze she nodded slowly and sighed.

Looking back down at the bar she reached to grab her shot glass but felt his hand stopping her. Looking up at him slowly he pulled her into a hug and felt the tears she had been fighting all night tumble over. Slightly embarrassed for soaking his shirt she pulled away a few moments later and smiled weakly. He returned the smile and gave her one last squeeze before letting her go completely.

"_I had a bad day again"_

She thought about the notes she had left for Sully. Each day they changed slightly but she always told him he would never understand…and it was true. The only man, the only person who could ever truly understand her was sitting beside her. She realized now that she felt warm and safe suddenly, a feeling she always had when her partner was around, one of the many reasons she loved him. Even her worst day could be fixed by him and she suddenly realized that she needed him. And loved him.

She loved him. Wow, that was unexpected…but the more she thought about it, the more she agreed with it. She looked over and noticed that his beer sat untouched on the bar, his worried gaze still fixed on her. She smiled and turned towards him.

"Thanks Booth. Not just for tonight but…..for all the times you save me and are there for me." She took a deep breath and continued shakily "I don't like to depend on anyone, and for most of my life I haven't needed to. But I need you Booth, like a drug. I'm sorry it took me so long to do this."

She took another deep breath and leaned forward, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently brushed her lips against his. Sighing into him at the rush she felt she was about to pull away when she felt his arms encircle her waist. His hands fit perfectly around her waist and she lost any rational thought she may have had. She felt him deepen the kiss and slid her arms around his neck, pouring her soul into the kiss she almost didn't take.


End file.
